fangs and dog tags
by XXlightingriderXX
Summary: Elena and Jeremy's older sister Sofia comes home after being discharged from the army for good, she heads start to Mystic Falls in hopes of picking up where she left off. But she finds Mystic Falls to be a much more dangerous place then she remembers, can she survive long enough to protect her siblings or will she fall victim to the fangs?
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a short taster chapter to see if any one is interested in this story hopefully you enjoy :) _

Sofia pulled up outside her childhood and and pulled the hand brake on her car, she gripped the steering wheel tightly and sighed heavily. It had been nearly three years since she'd been sent to the front lines with the army and so much had changed since then. Looking over at the house she grew up in with her younger siblings, she smiled softly it held alot of memories. Both good and bad.

No one knew she was coming home, she wanted to keep that as a surprise. Hopefully it would be. Climbing out of the car she closed the door gently and moved to the truck to pull her bag out. Throwing it over her shoulder she locked the car up and walked towards the door, her mind wondering slightly.

"Sofia?" called a voice from behind her, causing her to turn and smile softly at her brother.

"Hey Jer" she replied dropping her bag and putting her arms out in front of her, allowing her brother to run into them and hug her tightly swinging her round, both siblings laughing gleefully.

"How long are you home for?" he asked leading her into the house still gripping her hand tightly, like he was scared she was disappear.

"For good Jer, they released me for good" she smiled in return as they walked into the house together.

This piece of news brought a huge smile to Jeremy's face, he span on her again and pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"Wait until Elena finds out your here" Jeremy grinned leading his sister into the kitchen where she sat down and he started to make drinks.

"Um...Jer, where is Jenna?" Sofia asked looking around the room, as if she expected her aunt to jump out of think air and cuddle her to death.

"Sof...We send you a letter...Jenna died a few months ago" Jeremy said leaning down in front of her and placing his hand over hers.

"dead? What how? I haven't been able to get mail with moving around so often" sofia gasped moving her hands to her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

Jeremy moved around the kitchen counter and gathered her in his arms and pulled her back into a tight embrace, allowing his older sister to cry into his shoulder. He was so such she would have gotten the letter, even with her constant moving.

"There was an accident, she died during a freak storm. She had been out with Elena and she got caught up in a burgurly" Jeremy explained as he ran his hand though her hair softly.

Twenty mintues later Sofia had finally calmed down enough to let go of Jeremy, she gave him a watery smile and tried to wipe the tear stains off his top giving him an apologetic look.

"It's fine Sof, don't worry" Jeremy said as he moved away from her slowly, as the front door opened and closed.

"Hey, Jer whose car is that parked outside?" called Elena as she walked though the house, a second set of footsteps following her.

She stepped into the kitchen with an older man with brown hair on her heels, when her eyes landed on Sofia.

"That would be my car" she smiled softly as her eyes glanced to the man behind her, before her attention was pulled back to Elena who had flung herself at her sister throwing her arms around her older sisters shoulders.

"i am starting to think this family are addicted to cuddles" Sofia laughed as she wrapped her arms around Elena tightly and rested her head on her shoulder her eyes drifting back towards the man who was still standing in the doorway watching the sisterly exchange.

"Not to be rude or anthing but...who are you?" Sofia asked as Elena moved to stand beside her sister, arm still resting over her shoulder.

"I'm ric" he man replied stepping forward slightly and putting his hand out towards Sofia, who looked at it blankly and then smiled standing up.

"Hello ric, You had better pray to the heavens you are not dating my little sister, because lord help you if you are i will break your legs and snap you in half. Your a little old for her you see" Sofia warned taking Ric's hand in her and shaking it giving it a tight squeeze, feeling satisfyed when a slight look of pain went though his eyes.

"What?! sof! No! Ric is my history teacher at school, he was also dating jenna. He has kind of been looking after us for the last few months" Elena cleared up quickly pulling Sofia's hand away from Ric's

Sofia visabily relaxed after that was cleared up and offered Ric a genuine smile and a pat on the shoulder before returning to her seat.

"Thankyou for looking after them" Sofia muttered before leaving the kitchen and wondering upstairs to her old room. Nothing had changed it was exactly how she left it, she smiled and ran her hands over the wooden jewellery box her father had craved for her, as a single tear slipped from her eye and she sigh softly.

She wasn't around when their mum and dad died, and now she hadn't been there when Jenna died. She felt like a failure of a sister, she hadn't been there for them when they needed her. Did she even have any right to turn up now and start playing big sister? Sure they seemed happy to see her, but did they need her?

"We are both so happy you are home Sof, you came home just when we needed you the most" said Elena from the bedroom door "I know what your thinking it's written all over your face, and the answer to your question is yes we want you here" she finished before walking away.

Sofia watched after her younger sister and smiled softly, she was home and this time she was here to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia tossed restfully in her bed, her sheets are getting tangled around her legs. Soft mumbles escaped her mouth and her eyes flickered under her eyelids. explosions and gun fire went off on in her mind followed by screams and shouts. Suddenly she launched up eyes wide and covered in sweat, she ran her hand over her face and sighed. Pulling her phone towards her she clicked the lock button to bring the time up, 2.30am. There was no way she was getting back to sleep now, with a groan she rolled out of bed and pulled an oversized jumper on before heading downstairs quietly. Upon reaching the living room she was surprised to find Ric spraled out on the couch, smiling softly she crept over and pulled the blancket that had fallen off him back over him gently and carried on to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later she was sat at the kitchen counter with her hands wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate, her head bowed memories filling her mind. Silent tears slid from her eyes, and they slowly escaped falling from her eyes cascading down her cheeks. She had spent so long being strong, that it was the only thing she knew. If not for herself then for her squadron. But now she had too much pent up emotion and if she didn't let it out she would explode. A small hiccup fell from her mouth and she tried to get her tears under control. A strong feeling of anger suddenly came over her, she wasn't meant to be weak. She was lieutenant Sofia Gilbert. People looked to her in times of of panic and need, roughly wiping the tears away from her cheeks she sat a little straighter and took a sip of her drink.

"Couldn't sleep?" came a voice from the door, Sofia glanced up and smiled at a tired looking Ric.

"No" she sighed as she pushed a chair back in offer for him to sit with her "Me and Jenna used to drink hot chocolate together when we couldn't sleep, kind of makes me feel closer to her" she admitted with a small smile.

"I know we don't know each other yet, but i wanted you to know that you can always talk to me if you need to, about anything" Ric smiled placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, she placed one of her own hands over his and gave him a thankful smile.

"Thank you Ric. That means alot, and i really did mean when i thanked you for watching over Elena and Jeremy. I kind of feel like a let down, i haven't been around like i should have been i wasn't here when our mum and dad died and now i was absent from their lives when Jenna died" Sofia whispered before she even realized she was opening up to Ric.

"You are not a let down Sofia. You didn't abandon at all, you were pulled away for your job to serve your country" Ric replied quickly refusing to let her put herself down "Besides you are here now and that is all that matters, if you don't mind me asking why were you released?" he asked softly.

Sofia's eyes instantly glazed over as her mind drifted back to the exact moment she was released from her duties. It wasn't until Ric gave her a slight nudge that she came back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, um i was released on medical grounds. They told me i was no longer mentaly stable to perform my duties to the best of my abilities, but can we keep that between us for now please? I don't want either of those two knowing their big sister is, how did my CO put it, a lunatic" Sofia answered softly.

"Well from what i have seen i don't think you are a lunatic, but yes of course i'll keep it to myself" Ric replied with a smile.

"Thanks Ric, you should try and go back to sleep" Sofia replied with a smile of her own. Ric nodded before patting her on the shoulder and left her to her own thoughts returning to the living room. "Hey, Ric don't sleep there go sleep in my room, i won't be using it again tonight" Sofia called quietly after him.

"Ok, thanks Sofia" Ric replied before disappering upstairs.

Sofia groaned softly to herself, she could not believe she had opened up like that to Ric. She hadn't even told her own squad why she was being released of her duties, but twenty mintues with Ric and she was spilling her secrets. She could certainly see why Jenna liked him, he was so easy to talk and a great listener and she was so glad her siblings had him to keep and eye on them. She rested her head on her hands and sighed, how long could she keep all her 'problems' secret for hopefully a little longer, she didn't want to worry Elena and Jeremy.

Sun slowly started to pour though the kitchen window, lighting up Sofia's tired face. She hadn't oved from her spot since her chat with Ric. Looking down at her phone she groaned, 7.30. Elena and Jeremy would be getting up for school soon, she had to make her self presentable so they didn't worry. Throwing her cup in the sink she crept upstairs and into her room, laughing softly to herself at Ric snoring on her bed. She grabbed some cloths and hurried to the bathroom to get sorted.

Half an hour later she was back in the kitchen as Elena appeared with a smile, Sofia handed over a cup of coffee which was gladly taking.

"Morning Sof, sleep well?" Elena asked sitting at the counter sipping her coffee as Jeremy also appeared.

"Best nights sleep i've had in months" Sofia replied with a smile, before shooing them out to school.

"Oh Sofia, do me a favour? If anyone turns up asking to be invited in, don't let them in ok?" Elena asked quickly as she left the kitchen. Sofia frowned slightly, as she followed them to the door.

"O..K then, i won't let anyone in" Sofia replied with a soft laugh before waving them off and shutting the door and leaning against it, now to get herself settled back into normal everyday life. what is a normal everyday life?


	3. Chapter 3

i hope you like this new chapter, and a review or two would be nice thanks :) and again enjoy.

Elena and Jeremy hadn't even been gone an hour when a knock at the door disturped Sofia's reading, dropping her book down on her lap she frowned softly. She swung her legs down from the arm of the chair she was sat on, and dropped the book on the table making her way to the door. She looked though the peep hole in the front door, to see a young dark haired man. Must be looking for Elena she thought.

She pulled the door open and leaned against the doorway with her arms crossed, her eyes moving up and down and man stood at the front of her house. When he didn't say anything she rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Can i help you?" she asked her eyes showing her clear confusion.

The man smile sent her a dazzling smile before stepping forward with his hand out streched, she took it slowly and shook it with clear worry.

"You must be Sofia, Elena has told me a lot about you" the man smiled still shaking her hand.

"Umm...well you seem to know me but i do not know you, and that makes me nervous" Sofia said her voice dripping with suspicion, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Oh i am sorry, I'm Damon a friend of Elena. She called me about half an hour ago to tell me you were back home and asked if i could pop round and make sure you were ok" the man..Damon explained as he crossed his own arms over his chest.

Sofia cocked her head to one side, that does sound like an Elena move but surely she would have told her to expect company. When she didn't move from her spot blocking the doorway Damon smiled and stepped back, before pulling his phone out.

"Why don't i phone her, you can talk to her if you like?" Damon smiled waving his phone at her.

Sofia rolled her eyes and held her hand out, if this was true she was going to give Elena a piece of her mind. She had been away with the army, she had not been living under a rock and did in fact know how to take care of her self. She took the phone out of Damon's hand and dialed Elena's number, all the while keeping Damon in her sights.

"Hello Damon, why are you calling i thought.." Elena answered after the third ring.

"It's not Damon, It's Sofia. Why would you send one of your friends over here to check on me Lena? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself" Sofia sighed into the phone.

"Sof, it isn't like that. I just didn't want you being alone, i kind of heard you last night while you were sleeping" Elena said quietly "I was worried" Sofia smiled softly, trust her little sister to try and take control of everything and help everyone.

"Elena sweetie, i know you meant well and your heart was in the right place but i do not need a babysitter" Sofia said firmly "Now stop worrying about me and get to school" she finished up before ending the call and handing the phone back.

"Well thank you for checking up but like i told Elena i do not need a babysitter, so you can leave Damon" Sofia smiled before turning and closing the door, she leaned against it a sighed heavily. What was she going to do with that girl. Why an earth would she ask her not to open the door to anyone, then send some one round to the house?

A couple of hours later Sofia had just finished putting the last of her stuff away in her bedroom and was slowly coming down the stairs stretching, when the front door banged wide open hitting the wall. Sofia's eyes grew to the size of saucers and she hit the floor instantly, covering her head. When nothing else happened she rose her head a little to see Ric, Elena and Jeremy staring at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, old habits die hard" she said with a nervous laugh before rushing down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen.

She had spent so long ducking and diving, that it came as second nature too her now. How an earth was she going to cope living a normal life, if even the front door opening sent her to the floor in a panic. She leaned against the kitchen counter and drummed her fingers against it, sighing softly to herself.

"Sofia? Are you ok?" Elena asked walking into the kitchen with a concerned look on her face.

"Of course I'm ok sweetie" Sofia replied with a smile "I promise i would tell you if it wasn't"

Elena seemed to accept this answer with a smile gave her sister and tigt hug before disappering upstairs, leaving Sofia in the kitchen feeling guilty as ever for lying straight to her sister's face. Ric causually strolled into the kitchen and looked Sofia straight in the eye with a hard look.

"Look, i completely understand why you want to keep your mental health a secret from your brother and sister, but you do understand that you will have to them eventually" Ric explained placing his hand on Sofia's shoulder tenderly.

"I know, but i just don't want them to treat me any differently. I am not made of glass and i won't brake if you touch me" Sofia groaned "Stupid CO, thinking he can push me around, call me crazy and make me feel tiny. I'll show him who's tiny when i jump on his.." Sofia starting ranting.

"Sofia!" Ric cried touching Sofia's shoulder softly to brake her out of her rambling.

Sofia grabbed his hand and flung him over her shoulder and pinned him to the floor her forearm wrapped around his neck in a choke hold. Her eyes focused back in and moved down to the man in her grasp, with a gasp she let him go and jumped back.

"Oh Ric, I am so sorry" Sofia whimpered softly running her hands though her hair nervously.

Ric shook his head and quickly jumped to his own feet and grapping her in his arms and pulling her into a tight embrace she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's ok Sofia, don't worry about it" he sighed as he rubbed her back in comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry i have been awol lately but hopefully the problems i have been dealing with are just that dealt with...hope you enjoy the chapter and i would love a review or two :) oh and by the way Elijah will being making his grand entrance in the next chapter :D

Ric sat with Sofia for hours keeping her calm and allowing her to get all her pent up emotions out, all while keeping Elena and Jeremy out of the room so they didn't see the small melt down their sister was currently experiancing. By early evening Sofia had finally fallen asleep on Ric's shoulder, with a smile he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Placing her in bed and covering her over a cough from the door way caught his attention.

"Is she ok Ric? I heard her crying before" Elena asked as she leaned against the door frame her worried eyes watching her older sister.

"She is fine Elena, she is just have a little trouble settling back into normal life that's all" Ric replied before backing out of the room and closing the door, leaving Sofia alone in peace.

He completely understood why she was reluctant to reveal anthing to Elena or Jeremy, and although he had barely known her a week he was worried about her. Not that he would let anyone know that, Sofia didn't seem like the kind who openly welcomed symphony and her siblings didn't know anything was wrong so he would have to keep that little detail to himself.

"She just needs time to adjust is all" Ric smiled patting Elena on the shoulder before leaving her and walking down stairs.

The house was silent when Sofia awoke a few hours later from another restless sleep, she blinked a few times and looked around the room she was in trying to remember where she was. Within minutes she had figured she was in her room and sat up in bed rubbing her eyes, she thought back to her episode this evening and how Ric had handled it. If there was one thing she hated it was losing control, espeiscally in the presence of someone else. She would have to aplologise to him, and make sure she never lets it happen again.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she sat there for a moment before pushing herself up and padding from her room the bathroom, quickly doing her business she returned to her room grabbed a think jumper and headed downstairs. She needed a stiff drink, it had helped her sleep before it would help her sleep again. The doctors had adviced her to stay away from alcohol, because it could heighten her issues but at the moment she really didn't care.

Wondering into the kitchen it didn't take her long to find a bottle of bourbon and a glass and quickly brake it open, she poured a glass and took a deep breath before downing the whole glass in one and pouring another repeating the action. The third glass she poured but slowly sipped allowing her mind to slowly wonder into dangerous territory. By the fifth drink small silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I am so sorry Owen, I tried to save you i really did. But i didn't. I failed you" she whispered to herself as she finished the last drop in the bottom of her glass before topping it up again.

"If only i hadn't voleentered to go out alone you wouldn't have felt you had to come looking for me, if only i had answered your calls quicker. If only...If only" Sofia couldn't carry on she leapt to her feet pushing her chair back anger written over her face, grabbing the glass off the side she launched it across the room and it shattered against the wall with a scream of frustration.

Unable to calm herself down her hands came up and instantly started tugging at her hair, pulling at it hard at the roots. She would rather cause herself physical pain then feel the soul ripping mental pain she was currently feeling. She span on her spot looking for her jacket, spotting it she hurried over and swung it around putting it on, before pulling her boots on grabbing her keys and storming from the house.

Half an hour later she found herself alot calmer and more in control of herself, the attacks had been getting worse since she came home. All she could think to put it down to was being in 'new' surroundings, with her hands in her pockets and her head down she walked the streets trying to keep her mind from escaping her again. Her ears instantly perked up when the sound of footsteps fell in time with her own, without making it awfully obvoius she peeked over her shoulder and sure enough there was someone walking behind her. Nothing to worry about yet, for all she knew they were just taking a late night stroll just like herself.

She rounded the corner towards her house, the fact that this person was still following her not going unnoticed by her. Walking past her house she glanced over to see the living room light on, so someone was up. She wouldn't go home if she thought someone was following her though, she didn't like the idea of this person knowing where she lived. She had started getting a strange vibe from her follower and she needed to think of something and quick. Suddenly she stopped walking and span on her heel, an angry look on her face. She'd had enough and wanted to go home.

"What?! What do you want?!" she demanded angrily taking a small step forward, she would not be imtimidated by some punk kid. "Well!" she said harshly crossing her arms.

She strained her ears slightly when he said something she didn't quite catch, but it sounded alot like, he said he wanted her blood he was hungry. frowning slightly she stepped forward again, suddenly coming to the realistion that this person could every well need help. Unfolding her arms she took one more step forward to get a better look at the person before her.

"I am so sorry lady, but i am so hungry" the man said before sprinting forward before Sofia could even react and grabbed her by the neck, swinging her to the floor and swiftly biting into her neck.

Sofia let out a gasp like scream and proceded to try and get this person off of her, by pushing, pulling and wiggling around. Her energy quickly began to wain and her struggles become slower before she stopped altogether. Her eyes began to slowly close before a figure appear of of no where and flung her attacker away, she heard want sounded a little like a brief fight before the figure appeared back before her. They were telling her to keep her eyes open as they lifted her up in to their arms and started running at an unbelivable speed.

"Stay with me Sofia, you hear me? Stay with me. I will get you the help you need, just stay with me" her rescuer said quickly.

A harsh coughing fit suddenly brought the speed to a halt and she was placed on the ground again, she heard a wet ripping sound before something wet was put against her lips and she was urged to drink. Being in no position to fight, she did as she was told and drunk, she gagged slightly when she recongised it as blood. Before she knew it the speed started again, that was the last thing she remembered before her eyes closed and her breathing shallowed slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just wanted to put a real quick note here, this is all happening in season 3, now i know that Jeremy isn't in the beginning of that season but that was an error on my part so now i have written him in to it. **

**Hope you enjoy the latest installment, and i review or pm would be nice...show the love 3 Peace! **

Hushed voices that was the first thing Sofia took notice of as she slowly began to come around, she opened her eyes slightly before slamming them shut at the bright light beaming in from the window onto her face, assaulting her eyes.

"Sofia?" called a gentle voice, it took her a couple of seconds for her brain to register that it was Elena talking to her.

Groaning softly she once again opened her eyes, though this time ready for the bright light that she knew was waiting for her. They instantly settled on her sister, who was hovering over her with a worried expression on her face.

"Hey Sof, how you feeling?" she asked as she rubbed her older sisters arm gently in a comforting way.

"like i have gone 12 rounds with Mike Tyson" Sofia explained, as she slowly sat up only to be faced with the worried faces of Elena, Jeremy, Ric and Damon. Sofia frowned she wanted to know what had happened and she wanted to know now. Elena opened her mouth to speak, but a simple hand gesture from Sofia silenced her instantly.

"What the hell happened to me last night? I was attacked, and i am pretty damn sure it wasn't your bog standard mugging. If I remember rightly and i am pretty sure i do, this person bit my neck, not only that i am sure they were drinking my blood. Explain!" Sofia demanded her eyes jumping from person to person.

"We will tell you everything, but first we need to know what you remember about last night exactly?" Ric asked as he settled down in front of Sofia squeezing her hand softly.

Sofia's eyes glazed slightly as her mind visibly drifted back to the previous night, trying to remember everything she could.

"I some what remember the attack, and i remember struggling and calling for help. I remember there being the sound of a fight and being picked up. I think there was a man, yes a man. He saved me, he turned up out of no where. He was wearing a suit, i remember because he was carrying me and i was worried about getting blood on it. He called me by name, he knew me but i don't recall knowing him. Then again i can't even remember what he looked like" Sofia explained her eyes squinting trying to recall everything she remembered "After that i remember nothing but waking up here this morning" she finished putting her head back down.

"We found you this morning sat on the front porch, covered in blood. Elena and Ric were so worried about you, and Jeremy hasn't left your side, but i know your a strong girl it would more then a little beating to take you down i can tell" Damon smirked softly sending a small wink her way.

Sofia smiled softly at Damon, but didn't miss the shared look they all had when she mentioned the man in the suit. She decided there and then that they all knew something, and she wanted to know what. Her eyes glided back over to Damon, she also didn't miss the flitting look of want in his eyes when he looked at her sister.

"So Damon, right? Are you dating my sister?" She asked in a serious tone "because if you are i am going to have to give you the talk" she smirked at the look of disbelief on Elena's face.

"What? Sofia no we are not dating, Damon is a family friend" Elena explained, though to Sofia her sister's eyes said different but she wasn't going to push it, it seemed like a touchy subject.

Sitting up slowly Sofia swung her legs off the couch and stood up, stretching her back out. Before jumping back when everyone spoke at once, asking what she was doing.

"I want a glass of water, relax guys i am not going to die from exhaustion from walking to the kitchen and back" Sofia laughed as she left the room.

Walking into the kitchen she quickly filled a glass and snuck back to the door, hoping to over hear something she probably wasn't suppose to.

"From what she said, it sounds like it was Elijah. I don't want her anywhere near that family they are bad news" she heard Elena say softly trying to be quiet, Sofia leant closer trying to hear more.

"He called her by name as well, which either means he has been stalking her but i don't think thats really his thing, or they did in fact know each other at some point and she has been compelled to forget it" Damon added.

Compelled? Sofia thought softly to herself, what an earth are they going on about? She was beyond confused and she didn't like it, they started talking again in even quieter tones causing Sofia to lean closer and listen harder.

"Look Damon, i only just got her back. I don't want her getting wrapped up in vampires and werewolves or worse hybrids, i just want to keep her safe and that can't be done if an original is sniffing around" her sister whispered.

Vampires? Werewolves? Hybrids? Sofia nearly lost her eyebrows in her hair line, they had to be talking in code or they knew she was listening and they were trying to scare her, there was no such thing as vampires. right?

Deciding she had heard enough she quickly walked into the room with her head slightly bowed, and settled back into her seat sipping her water slowly.

"You ok Sof? You look a little pale?" Jeremy asked placing his hand on her knee softly.

Sofia offered him an unconvincing smile while nodding her head, before telling them she was tired and was going to go lay down for a while. She had to wrap her head around what she had just heard, and she wanted to know who this Elijah character was.

Once in her room Sofia let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, she was confused and to be honest a little scared. Though she couldn't quite put her finger on what she was scared of. She layed on her bed and stared at the ceiling absentmindedly, her mind wondering slowly trying to recall if she had ever meet a man named Elijah, but she came up with nothing. Frowning softly she turned to her side and closed her eyes, thinking a little sleep would probably do her some good. Suddenly her eyes flew open and looked at the bed side table, where a letter addressed to herself side written in elegant hand writing. Slowly reaching over she plucked the letter up and pulled it towards herself turning it over and ripping it open pulling out the letter within.

**_Dear Sofia, _**

**_ I hope you can forgive me for simply leaving you after i found you in such a state, but i came to the conclusion that it would be your family you would rather be with when you finally came around. I truly hope you are feeling better, and you suffer no bad effects from your ordeal. I hope to see you very soon, but until that time please do take care of your self. I can't always be there to rescue you._**

Sofia turned the letter over in her hand with a slight frown on her face, it wasn't signed so she had no idea who had sent this to her. Her one guess would be that it was this Elijah person that everyone was whispering about. Suddenly her eyes widened and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. This person had been in her room, her sanctuary, her hideaway. The more she thought about it, the more she came to the conclusion. She didn't think she minded to much, after all this person as far as she was aware had saved her. Could he be that bad of a person? She looked back down at the letter and a small smile spread over her lips, before she tucked it back into it's envelope and out it under her pillow as laying her head down and her eyes closed smile still present.

Just over the road, a tall man stood hands in his pockets. His eyes fixed on the house, he needed to make sure she was safe. Even if she didn't know it was him she needed to be sure. He had heard her conversation with the other occupants in the house and he heard her retire up stairs. He smiled softly when he heard the faint sound of paper ripping, meaning she had found the note. He was happy now, happy she was safe. Though he was sure this wouldn't be the last time he would have to save this girl, or his name wasn't Elijah Mikealson.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunshine blared though the bedroom window, blasting Sofia in the face causing her to groan and instantly hide her face. Huffing loudly to herself she pulled the covers away from her face and sat up groggily in her bed, her mind still half asleep. Rubbing her face softly she threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat there for a moment, allowing her mind to catch up with her body. After a few moments she pushed herself up and shuffled towards the bathroom, glancing in the mirror she groaned again at her appearance. Her dark hair had reverted to a frizzy mess and her normally bright hazel eyes looked dull and tired and sported large bags under them like she hadn't slept in weeks. Sighing softly she turned from the mirror and turned the shower on, allowing it to heat up before jumping in and instantly scrubbing herself.

Her mind started to drift back to the previous evening and she felt salty tears start to fall from her eyes, she was not only confused she was also kind of scared. She had heard some out of this world things last night, she couldn't quite get her mind around it all. Could it be true? Vampires? Werewolves? And what an earth is a hybrid? Slowly turning off the water she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself, her mind reeling. She needed to talk to Elena but how an earth was one to start a conversation like that? So Elena why don't you tell me all about these vampires then? Or Wow what about these vampires then huh? She was stuck for what to do, and on top of that, who was this Elijah? She had put two and two together and figured that the letter was from this Elijah. Swiftly leaving the bathroom she returned to her bathroom and quickly got dried and dressed before heading down stairs. Where she almost ran face first into Elena, just the person she wanted to see but also avoid for the day.

"Hey Sof, how you feeling?" she asked softly giving her a soft sympathetic smile.

"Yes I'm ok thanks Lena, but there is something i do what to talk to you about?" Sofia replied rubbing her arm awkwardly looking at the floor.

"Of course, what do you need to talk about?" Elena replied leading Sofia into the living room.

This is it, Sofia took a deep breath as she took the seat opposite her sister. How was she going to do this?

Finally she came to the conclusion that it was best to treat it like a plaster and do it quickly. She sighed heavily before opening her mouth to begin her questions when the doorbell rang, saved by the bell she laughed to herself.

"Hold that thought Sof, i will be right back" Elena smiled before hurrying from the living room to the front door.

Sofia listening closely but didn't hear a lot, one thing she did overhear though was her name. This alone made her strain her ears to hear more of what was being said, but before she could really get any idea of what was going on Elena was bidding the visitor goodbye, and closing the door swiftly returning to the room.

"So what did you want to talk about" she asked settling back into her vacated chair, her eyes trained on Sofia intently.

"It's about what happened last night" Sofia started, she saw her sister instantly stiffen not something that would have been noticed by the untrained eye.

"I overheard you all talking last night about vampires and such, i really what to know what is going on? Also who is this Elijah person i heard you talking about?" Sofia asked her eyes never leaving her sister hoping for any sort of tell from her.

Elena instantly started to stutter her words and try to string a sentence together her eyes darting around the room, looking anywhere but at her sister.

"Please Elena don't lie to me i really need you tell me the truth" Sofia said sensing her sister was on the verge of brushing her off "you used to tell me everything when you were younger, you used to call me your walking diary" Sofia smiled as her sister laughed at the memories.

"Have things changed so much that you feel you can't talk to me?" Sofia added hoping a little bit of guilt will help bring the truth out of her sister.

"No of course not, i consider you one of my best friends and would never hide anything from you Sof. I was merely trying to protect you" Elena countered with a sigh as she dipped her head realizing she was going to have to tell her sister the truth.

"It's true, vampires are real and i know this because...i know this because Damon is a...vampire" Elena said softly looking almost scared to meet her sister's eyes.

Well that was not something Sofia was expecting, it certainty took her by surprise. She sat silently for a few moments letting her mind run over everything, her eyes seemingly glassed over in thought.

"Sofia, please say something?" Elena whispered sliding to the floor and crawling over so she was sat in front of her sister and placed her hands on Sofia's knees.

"I umm...i think i need same time to process this" Sofia admitted before standing up and getting ready to leave before stopping and turning back to look at her sister "Who is Elijah?" she asked already feeling herself scared to get the answer.

"He is also a vampire, an original. One of the very first vampires" Elena explained "He is not by any means to be underestimated Sofia and i don't like the idea that he appears to have taken a liking to you" she continued with worried eyes.

Sofia's mind filled with a million new questions, but right now what she needed was to clear her mind so she could think clearly. She sent Elena a small smile before grabbing her i pod and popping her ear phones in her ear and leaving the house, a run would help her always did. She slowly walked down the steps before picking up the pace and sprinting away from the house, her footsteps in time to the music.

Just under an hour later Sofia found herself back outside her house, taking a deep breath she tried to steady her breath and slowly climbed the stairs to the house, before sitting on the top one and took her ear phones out. Placing her head in her hands she groaned softly to herself, she felt like she had walked out of one war zone and apparently walked right into another. The sound of the front door opening and closing caught her attention and she looked round finding herself looking straight at Damon. She had no idea how she was suppose to act around him, she felt herself grew steadily nervous as he settled down beside her.

"Hey Sofia" he smiled kindly clasping his hands together on his lap "So Elena told me you've been enlightened to the towns secrets" he finished softly.

Sofia sighed softly again and turned her head towards Damon, her hazel eyes boring into Damon's blue ones. She offered him a small smile while thinking of the response she should give.

"Yes, if i am totally honest i am kind of freaking out a little bit" she admitted her eyes moving to look at the bright sky.

"Well i would think you crazy if you weren't" he replied.

Sofia laughed softly at the statement, and was relieved when Damon happily joined in, worrying slightly she may have offended him.

"This is a slightly different town to how i remember it growing up" Sofia sighed looking back to Damon with a strangely calm look on her face.

"Mystic Falls has always been the home of vampires Sofia" Damon told her calmly "Listen if you ever need to talk about anything, you can talk to me if you need to" Damon told her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Sofia tensed slightly before relaxing and giving Damon a genuine smile, that easily reached her eyes.

"I may just take you up on that offer at some point" she answered softly.

Damon smiled back with a swift nod as he squeezed her shoulder softly, before standing up and descending the stairs swiftly.

"Damon!" Sofia called causing him to stop and turn around "Thanks" she smiled as she too stood up. Damon nodded again before turning around, Sofia blinked and he was gone. She guessed that was something she was going to have to get used to.

All the had do to now was brake the case of Elijah, if he was the man who had saved her then he can't be all bad. Can't he? Then a thought struck her like a lightening bolt, this man had known her name, he had known who she was. Did that mean she knew him? Could she be that screwed up that she was would forget a person altogether? Or could you be forced into forgetting things? That was something she defiantly needed to find out and she knew just the person to ask.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is only a very short chapter but it has the first glimpse of Solijah (Thank you Nik1804 for the ship name) Hope you enjoy :) **

The best way to get answers is to go straight to the source, so that was what Sofia was going to do. She was going to find a way of getting in contact with this Elijah person, and demand her answers. Her only issue, finding said person, how was she to find someone who she didn't know?. More then that where an earth did she start?

Groaning slightly she thought back to the conversation she had with Damon, maybe she should start there? After all he had told her he would help with anything she needed. Slowly wondering around the house she let herself fall into thought, should she approach Damon? She barely knew the guy but he did offer.

"Sof?" called a voice pulling her from her thoughts, she slowly turned her head towards the voice and allowed her eyes to settle on her brother "You ok?" he asked

Sofia replied with a smile and a nod before aimlessly wondering off, humming a tune under her breath. Humming had always managed to keep her calm, even on the front line. It was just one of those things.

The strangest thing about this, was that she didn't find herself overly freaked out about the supernatural. Sure she was a little freaked but no where near how she would expect, she was taking it in her stride like she did with everything.

Her wondering finally brought her to her room, where she let herself fall on to her bed in a sigh. This was beyond unreal and she needed a little time to process it. Maybe then she would start freaking out. After a few minutes she felt her eyes starting to get heavy, she fought it for a while but finally gave in and aloud her eyes to close.

Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped at the sight before her, sitting in the chair opposite her bed was a man, a man she recongised yet didn't. She squinted at him slightly before rubbing her eyes and sitting up, not taking her eyes away from him.

"Umm...Elijah?" she asked moving to sit on the edge of her bed, her eyes wide.

The man smiled and nodded at her as he moved forward in the chair, his hands clasped together on his knees.

"Hello Sofia" he smiled at her softly "It is nice to see you on better terms" he said.

Sofia glanced around her room nervously, how and earth had he gotten into the house let alone into her room?

"How?...How?" she tried to asked but found herself unable to string words together, her eyes scanning his face slowly he really was a handsome man.

"How am i here in your house? In your room?" he asked for her, she nodded at him a almost dumb found expression on her face.

"I am not in your house Sofia, i am merely talking to your though your dreams" he told her softly "i thought you may have some questions you want answers too, so here i am, ask away" he smiled at her.

Now she had him here willing to answer her questions, she didn't know what to ask. She hadn't planned on coming face to face with him so quickly.

"How is it that you know me? Yet i have no knowledge of knowing you?" Sofia asked wanting to get closer yet feeling to nervous to act on it.

Elijah smiled softly almost like he was reminiscing, his eyes never leaving Sofia's. He had a strange glint in them, almost like he needed to be closer to her but didn't want to scare her.

"I think the answer to that question should remain unanswered for now, i will tell you in time i give you my word" Elijah nodded to her.

Sofia didn't know how, she just did. Elijah always kept his word no matter what, he didn't give it lightly though. She signed softly but excepted his answer willingly, her eyes drifted around the room before finally settling back on Elijah's. A comfortable silence rang between the two, while they curiously watched each other.

"Will i see you again, in the real world i mean?" Sofia finally asked, she had slid from the bed and slowly crawled across her bedroom floor, where she found herself kneeling before Elijah almost like a child.

"Of course if you so wish" Elijah replied softly rubbing his thumb across her cheek, Sofia found herself instantly leaning into his hand. Her eyes closed and she sighed in contentment.

"Yes, i do wish it" she replied with a smile looking into Elijah's eyes with a look of want in them.

"So be it" Elijah smiled picking up her hand and placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, his eyes staying on hers the whole time "Until we meet again Sofia, you can wake up now" he smiled.

Sofia gasped and jumped up in her bed, glancing around quickly. She slowly settled down as a smile spread across her lips, she was going to see him again and she couldn't be happier


End file.
